


Coffee

by themanonthecouch



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/pseuds/themanonthecouch
Summary: This is a one shot I fanasized about in the clinic before sleep. It is about Isaac helping out one of his Hollywood ghouls.





	Coffee

The night was almost over and Isaac decided to take a last walk through his mansion before he followed the calling of his body to fall into his deathlike sleep again.  
He cherished these last moments of the night. Everything was still and dark inside, but outside the first kine woke up to do their early morning duties. The dawn was still faint at the horizon but this was the closest Isaac came to his old life.  
Before he was dead. Before he was a producer even. When he woke up in the early morning, choking a coffee down, before he had to talk to third rate actors, trying to motivate them into mask, so he could finally start filming. He gazed outside the window, dwelling in this nostalgic thought.  
Suddenly he heard someone cursing.  
Thankful for the distraction he walked further down the corridor. One of the rooms at the far end radiated a bright white light.  
Ah, another early bird! Curious he approached the room and when he came closer he recognized that it was Suzies’. She was one of his ghouls, a screenwriter who undoubtedly had talent, but no self-confidence and had not yet made a breakthrough.  
Still, he had decided to take a risk with her and offered her work and his blood. Besides, she made a delightful secretary and her love of coffee made her a welcome blood source. 

Another curse came from her room and this time Isaac recognized her voice. For a screenwriter her language was not very clean.  
“This god damn fucking scene with this pisspoor...”  
“Problems?”, Isaac interrupted her and nonchalantly knocked on the open door. Suzie turned around in her office chair, clearly in shook, staring at him with wide opened eyes.  
She had big black half moons under them and looked a little pale. An empty coffee-pot with a slim brown puddle at the bottom revealed him that she was not an early bird, but a very overdue night-owl. Behind her the computer screen glowed in an open document with barely a sentence written on it.  
“Master!”, she said breathless, “I am so sorry, I ...”  
“There is nothing to apologize.” Without asking for permission, Isaac entered her room and sat across of her on a footstool and leaned forward, so he had to look up a little to look her in the eyes. This calmed her a little.  
“You seem to be stuck.” Isaac pointed to the screen with the pitiful empty document.  
Suzie exhaled unnerved. “It’s just … I have to write a romance.”  
She pronounced the last word like she was talking about something disgusting, like other people talk about rats or bugs.  
“Writing romance is a high art.” Isaac said. She rolled her eyes and sighted, before she remembered who she talked to and lowered her head. “I’m sorry, master.”, she repeated.  
But Isaac laughed. “Yes, sure, badly written romance is terrible. But if you want to make people believe in your pair, you need to be convincing and tactful. It is quite a task.”  
“I guess this is my problem,” she said and turned around to look at her white screen, “I just cannot make it work. Everything I write sounds incredibly cheesy, I can’t take it serious myself.”  
“Cheesy doesn’t have to be bad,” Isaac said and got up, walking around the room, “I mean, we all behave like idiots when we are in love.”  
He turns around. “You have been in love before, haven’t you?”  
Suzie blushed and rolled a bit back. “Yes, master.”, she said faintly.  
Isaac nodded towards the screen. “Show me what you have”, he demanded. 

They worked for about an hour together on the screenplay. Suzie was dissatisfied with everything she had to work with: the characters that were proposed to her, the setting, the theme. But this was a contract work and she had to use them. Isaac promised to make calls so she could make one or two changes of her own, but he forced her to stick to the rest.  
Isaac felt it was close to dawn and that he had to go soon. He stood behind her, staring at the rough outline of the script and some scraps of dialog.  
Satisfied he touched her shoulder and rubbed along the neck in an attempt to calm her. “That looks like a promising beginning to me.”  
Suzie sighted relieved and led herself fall back, relishing in the touch. She grabbed her coffee mug with a freshly brewed cappuccino and drank thoughtfully while reading over the screen.  
The tempting smell of the coffee made Isaac almost breath again. It was decades since his last cup but he would never forget the smell. What would he give for one sip.  
But that was what his ghoul was for. He tightened his grip slightly, rubbing his thumbs around her tensed muscles.  
“Relax a little.”, he whispered calmly. Suddenly Suzie stopped in her movements and he could feel her growing goosebumps.  
That is not relaxing, he thought amused and slightly stroke along her neckline. She eyed him from the side, a mixture of fear and desire written over her face. Isaac bowed over her and gently started kissing her face, wandering down the cheeks towards the neck. He felt his hunger grow, deeply breathing in the smell of coffee, her shampoo and her skin. Almost like hypnotized, Suzie hold up her hand and stroke gently over the hair, leading him over her neck.  
Isaac bit her with a passion, sucking in the warm pumping blood. He heard her groan, felt her tensing and clawing her hand into his hair.  
To soon it was over. He gently pulled back and licked the last precious drops of blood before the wound already closed up slightly. The mark will be there for the following day.  
Suzie lay in the chair, eyes half closed and summed happily. A pretty smile was drawn on her face.  
Isaac took away her coffee mug.  
“Rest now,” he whispered in her ear. Whether she listened to him or just finally gave up to the exhaustion, she closed her eyes completely and slept where she was in her chair. He took her up and carried her the two steps to the bed, carefully draping her with a blanket. He switched the screen of the desktop off, and went to rest as well.


End file.
